You're amazing
by Leech123
Summary: Terezi gets upset when she declares she wants to be as radical as Latula but isn't sure how to match up to that. The trolls come to her rescue to make er feel better.


**A/N: Alright so I decided to write a fic about when Terezi gets upset about not being as "Radical" as Latula and everyone trying to cheer her up. Totally not canon since most of the trolls are dead. Hints of KarEzi, KatNep, VrisTer, FefAra, and Blind love.**

Karkat frowned at her, "Oh no, don't tell me this is going to be a self-esteem thing with you." he said almost coldly. Terezi hung her head and remained silent, pulling her dragon cosplay hood further over her head to hide her face. Karkat sighed, "Look, I don't want you to be upset. You're amazing and beautiful. Now cheer up." He ordered and Terezi just sat under a tree and sulked. He sat next to her silently and propped up against the tree. She reached out and held his hand, smiling slightly, "Thanks..." she whispered. Karkat tugged her hand lightly and looked at her, "Come on, Serket said she wanted to see you." Terezi nodded and stood, adjusting her dragon hood. Karkat tugged her hand and led her to Vriska's hive. She kept her eyes on the floor when they entered. The corners of Vriska's lips tugged downward at the sight of her friend. "Terezi what's wrong?" Karkat explained the situation and Vriska pulled Terezi's hood down and looked at her tear-stained face. She kissed her forehead and shook her head. "You're great, you don't have to be like Latula, everyone loves you anyways." Terezi smiled slightly yet kept her gaze at the floor. Vriska chuckled and grabbed her hand, dragging her upstairs. Sollux was fixing her computer in her room and she knew he'd be able to cheer Terezi up. "Yo bee dude." Sollux glanced up and adjusted his glasses, "Terezi what'th wrong?" He asked and frowned. "Turns out little troll wants to be as awesome as her ancestor." Vriska stated and nudged Terezi forward. Terezi glanced at Sollux before turning her attention to the floor again. "She's just so radical... How am I supposed to match that...?" She asked to no one in particular. Sollux went over to the blind troll girl and hugged her, smiling. "You don't have to. You're perfect and awethome." Sollux stated. Terezi blushed light teal and buried her face in Sollux's shoulder, hugging back. "Thank you..." She responded and smiled, wiping some tears away. Sollux ruffled her hair with a smile, "Better now?" Terezi nodded a bit unsure of herself though. Sollux frowned, "You know what?" He quickly finished fixing Vriska's computer and got on Trollian, messaging everyone to come to Vriska's hive. A few human minutes later, the rest of the trolls were there wondering what was going on. Nepeta had been napping and was sleepy from her last kill so Karkat had carried her upstairs to Vriska's room. Feferi was being dragged along by Eridan and Equius was carrying anyone else who was tired. When they all entered everyone began questioning what happened to Terezi and why she looked upset. Terezi frowned at the sudden amount of trolls around her. Sollux explained everything but it was a little hard to understand with his lisp. Everyone crowded around to give her comfort. "Just smile! You're reely amazing!" Feferi commented. "Purrezi don't be sad!" Nepeta said sleepily. "Sis you're great." Gamzee said with a honk. Terezi was slowly cheering up. Aradia placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Don't be upset! Be happy, you'll never know when you'll die again!" Eridan even went in to help, "Wwell, ter. See howw important you are to us?" He asked her. She nodded slightly. Tavros commented shyly, "Uh...you should uh...smile..." Equius was sweating buckets and said, "I need a towel." causing everyone to bust into a fit of laughter. "Now cheer up!" Sollux said, lifting Terezi up in the air. Terezi smiled brightly, "Thank you." Sollux smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Kanaya looked out the window and commented, "It appears very dim outdoors, I believe we should all begin to walk back to our hives." Vriska laughed and threw her arm around her shoulder, "No way! We need to all have a sleepover here!" "Agreed, Nepeta's almost asleep." Karkat commented still holding the sleepy troll on his back. Everyone agreed and got dressed, Vriska had let the girls borrow some PJ's while the boys just wore their boxers and shirts. Well, except Gamzee since he always wears pajamas. Everyone stayed up a bit talking and Nepeta was almost asleep in Karkat's lap. "Karkitty..?" She mumbled and the grumpy troll look at her, "Hm?" "Can you read me a story?" Nepeta asked him. "No." He responded, earning some disapproving looks from everyone. "Come on Kar." "Now, Karkat, it isn't very polite not to fill a woman's desire." "Come on crabcatch!" Were just a few of the comments. Karkat sighed, "Fine! Get me a story and I'll read." Vriska shrugged, "No stories here." She stated and Feferi gently petted Nepeta's hair. "I know a song." She looked at Nepeta and she nodded. Feferi cleared her throat and began singing a soft lullaby that soon put all the trolls to sleep. She smiled at her sleeping friends and stepped over them, turning off the lights and cuddling up with Aradia. Aradia woke up slightly and kissed Feferi's cheek before dozing off again. Let's just say, that had been the best day Terezi had in a while.


End file.
